PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The major goal of this application is to sustain the Specific Pathogen Free (SPF) program at the Caribbean Primate Research Center's (CPRC) through support of operations, administration, veterinary care, virological and MHC typing and by the improvement of our comprehensive genetic management plan. A unique feature of CPRC animals in favoring a successful establishment and sustainable of SPF colony are that these animals are naturally free of SIV and SRV-D, two of the four viruses to be tested for. Nevertheless, for safety and as required for the SPF Program, we continue systematically testing for all four viruses (B virus, STLV, SIV and SRV-D). The Program provides unadmixed Indian-origin rhesus monkeys with defined genetic and virological background. The population genetic analyses revealed that the SPF colony has remained genetically homogenous over time with sufficient amounts of heterozygosity and minimal stratification from its non-SPF founders. We plan to attain the following specific aims during the execution of the proposed plan in this Core: Aim 1: To maintain the closed CPRC- SPF indian-origin rhesus macaques colony, at a steady state level, that can provide high quality animals to support numerous NIH funded research projects, and to continue working toward self- sufficiency. The SPF colony will be maintained in compliance with the regulatory bodies. Aim 2. To use the projected recovery cost income, as part of an integral financial plan, to support the CPRC-SPF colony. With continued NIH support, the Institutional contribution and with funds from the program income, the SPF program at CPRC will remain a significant national research resource and will be able to provide healthy SPF indian-origin rhesus monkeys of defined genetic and virological background to NIH-sponsored research programs.